Justin The Musical!
by Melody H. Grace
Summary: I had a really random idea-St. Fang of Boredom's Justin "son" of Fang and Iggy should have a song! So, why not give him one? I don't own MaxRide, Twilight, Sweeney Todd, Justin, Spiffy, Pooky, or Saint. R&R!
1. The Ballad of Justin Ride

**Alright. I'm on a role with new fandoms. I just started with Harry Potter and now I'm onto Maximum Ride. Hmm. Who knows? Maybe I'll start writing for Percy Jackson, just for kicks.**

**Wait, we're getting off topic.**

**Anyway, I borrowed Justin Ride from St. Fang of Boredom (the supreme ruler of awesomeness-Saint rocks my socks!), who understood that I had this monster idea. I actually have more ideas for more songs, so it may end up being more than one chapter…**

**This song is to the tune of "The Ballad of Sweeney Todd" from (where else?) "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street". This song isn't in the movie, so don't bother to rent/watch it again just to learn it. You'll need to listen/read the actual score for the musical to get this tune right.**

**Oh, and part of it involves layered voices, so I had to use really extreme computer editing on Word. I hope I got it right…**

**Well, I'm done here. Disclaimer Time!**

**-**

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Maximum Ride. Kudos to James Patterson.**

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own Twilight. Kudos to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer #3: I do not own Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. It was originally an urban legend in London, so I can't really tell you who it belongs to.**

**Disclaimer #4: I do not own Justin, Spiffy, Pooky, or Saint. Kudos to…well…Saint. (that last one was kind of self-explanatory…)**

**-**

**Wow…I only barely own this…-sigh-…**

-:*:--:*:--:*:-

SAINT:

Attend the tale of Justin Ride

Unlike his dad he saw with his eyes

Fangy gave him to Rosalie

Because he claimed that he had not been with Iggy

So Fang took off and Max with him

And left Justin

The horrible product of Figgy

Justin was raised by the Cullens

As Emmett's son, Edward was sullen

'cuz Justin could fly and had awesome wings

While Nessie only had those pointy teeth things

And he's Justin

He's Justin Ride

The horrible product of Figgy

-

EVERYONE:

Lift your wings up high, Justin

Point them towards the storm

You're the one who Fangy shuns

Forevermore

-

ROSALIE:

I loved him dearly just like a son

-

EMMETT:

Didn't think to make him one of us

-

ROSALIE AND EMMETT:

But when he asked why he was that way

We had Spiffy and Pooky lead him away

-

SPIFFY AND POOKY:

With Saint's help he went on a trip

With Pook and Spiff

-

EVERYONE:

The son of Fang and Iggy

-

GIRLS AND IGGY:

In MR FanFiction Justin saw

And heard a loud obnoxious call

Fan girl funnies

Big plot bunnies

Justin smelt Gazzy and gave Saint money

Iggy cried when he first saw him

Fang, meanwhile, he looked somewhat grim

-

BOYS:GIRLS:IGGY:

Justin had hoped

But he was haunted

Wasn't Justin

What Fangy wanted

Justin had hoped

But he was haunted

Wasn't Justin

What Fangy wanted

Justin Justin had hoped

Really was, wasBut he was haunted

JustinWasn't JustinJustin had hoped

Really was, wasWhat Fangy wantedBut he was haunted

JustinJustinWasn't Justin

JustinJustinWhat Fangy wanted

JustinJustinJustin

JustinJustinJustin

JUSTIN!JUSTIN!JUSTIN!

-

JUSTIN:

Attend the tale of Justin Ride

-

EVERYONE:

Attend the tale of Justin Ride

-

JUSTIN:

I knew that Fang had made up his mind

-

EVERYONE:

He knew that Fang had made up his mind

-

JUSTIN:

I'll never earn my father's pride

I think that he wonders just why I'm alive

-

SAINT:

Says Justin

-

EVERYONE:

Says Justin Ride

The horrible product of Figgy

-

SPIFFY AND POOKY:

dadadaDA

dadadadadaDA

dadadadadadadadadadadadada

dadadaDA!

-:*:--:*:--:*:-

**Review please! If not for me, than for James Patterson, Stephanie Meyer, London, and/or Saint!**

…**Or for me?**


	2. We Gotta Find Ourselves Saint Again!

**Hand cramp…I got a hand cramp. Ow.**

**Enough of my pity party. Hi! Okay this one is to the tune of "Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts" from "A Very Potter Musical". It is a fan-made musical based on the Harry Potter series that can only be found on YouTube. There is no sheet music for it, so you have to watch it. Besides, it's really funny.**

**Moving on, I'm sorry to the ONLY person who answered my poll that wanted "Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" by the Belmonts to be this chapter's song. I was already about halfway done with this one when you voted, so I couldn't change over suddenly. I'll try to do it for the next one. **

**Please note, if you hate "Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" by the Belmonts, it doesn't necessarily have to be the song if you just review and answer the poll. It's not **_**that**_** hard…**

…**Or maybe it is. I couldn't tell you. I never had a problem with answering polls, but that's just me.**

**Okay, I'm getting off topic. Read on!**

**-A GUIDE TO READING THESE LYRICS!-**

Regular means that it's sung

Underlined meants that it's said

**Disclaimer One: I do not own Maximum Ride. I'm not James Patterson.**

**Disclaimer Two: I do not own A Very Potter Musical. I'm not part of Team Star Kid.**

**Disclaimer Three: I do not own Justin, Spiffy, Pooky, or Saint. I'm not Saint.**

-:*:--:*:--:*:-

JUSTIN:

From my place on the stairs

I see, feel, and smell the glares

Of Fang, who thinks I don't exist

And whenever I see Max

She thinks I messed up Fax

And she's really, super-duper pissed

I don't know why my "mommy" Iggy

Starts to cry whenever he sees me

Here at Dr. M's

I need to know my story

But Angel thinks it's gory

What is with them?

I have some questions that I've had for years

They made me cry, they made me lose some tears

Don't take an Itex lab

For anyone to start gab~ing

I gotta find myself Saint again!

I need to find my cool god-mom!

I gotta get myself to Saint's place!

'Cause only she can make Fang calm!

Although she's sometimes lazy and occasionally cruel

Especially to Fang 'cause she's just that cool

She can make the Flock spill everything

About me! 'Bout me!

I'll see Saint soon, she'll get them to spill

About my past, and other stuff still

I think it'll even make Gazzy ill!

And it's gonna be totally awesome!

I've longed to know since I was a kid

And even now my head starts to spin

So I'll need Nudge's help to sneak Ms. Saint in

And it's gonna be totally awesome!

-

NUDGE:

Yeah, that's right it's cool

And it's totally awesome

Did someone say "Nudge"?!

-

JUSTIN:

Nudge! What are you doing here?

-

NUDGE:

I live here! Duh!

-

JUSTIN:

Oh yeah!

-

NUDGE:

We should go to the forest to find Spiffy and Pooky's house!

-

JUSTIN:

Then what are we waiting for?

-

JUSTIN AND NUDGE:

WING POWER POWER!

WING POWER POWER!

WING POWER POWER!

WING POWER POWER!

-

SPIFFY:

It's been too long! I'm glad that you're back!

You'll be pleased to know that I wove a new sack,

-

POOKY:

But as you can see, your god-mom, Saint, we lack

-

NUDGE:

Oh darn! That is SO not awesome!

-

SPIFFY AND POOKY (in harmony):

Now don't you worry. No, please don't despair

Get to the forest, you'll find Ms. Saint there

-

ELLA:

How dare you two leave me at my mom's house

When I could have been out here with you too!

HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!

-

JUSTIN:

Heh. Hi Ella!

-

ELLA:

Thanks to you and Nudge's escapade, I'm grounded!

-

NUDGE:

Lol!

-

ELLA:

It's not funny!

Now I love my mom; please don't get me wrong

But I know that you and Fang don't get along

So Mom thinks that I'm responsible over you

And it's not all that totally awesome

To think I thought that I could relax

-

NUDGE:

That's pretty hard when you're with us and Max

-

JUSTIN:

Hey Nudge, shut up! She's mad as it is!

-

NUDGE:

But it's true!

-

ELLA:

But it's still not awesome!

-

JUSTIN:

Yeah, but our plan is still totally awesome!

Remember how no one would ever tell

How into the lives of the Flock I fell

Well now I'll tell you an

Incredibly cool plan!

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, AND ELLA:

Gotta get ourselves to Saint's place

We need to find Justin's god-mom

Gotta get ourselves to saint's place

'Cause we all need to get along!

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, AND POOKY

Although she's sometimes lazy and occasionally cruel

Especially to Fang, 'cause she's just that cool

She'll get the Flock to spill everything

About Justin! Justin!

-

JUSTIN:

So, how do we get to the forest?

-

POOKY:

Well, first we need to pass Anne's house

-

SPIFFY:

Hey! My dancing senses are tingling!

-

NUDGE:

I guess that means that someone's dancing

-

ELLA:

Yeah!

-

BRIGID AND LISSA:

We both

We both in the past did

Try to

Try to seduce Fang

But it did not work 'cause

He loves Max!

-

ELLA:

Hi, Dr. Dwyer!

-

JUSTIN:

Aren't those the girls that tried to seduce Fang?

-

NUDGE:

Yeah, but they're WAY better than Sam!

-

JUSTIN:

Why? Who's Sam?

-

SAM:

My Max!

I am still in love with

My Max!

Though I may be an

Eraser!

I am still in love with

My Max!

-

JUSTIN:

Wow! That guy is annoying.

-

ELLA:

You can say that again.

-

JUSTIN:

Wow! That guy is annoying.

-

ELLA:

You can say that again.

-

JUSTIN:

Wow! That guy is annoy-

-

NUDGE:

OMG! Like, shut up Justin. Gosh, it's harder to get you to shut up than Total. OMG! Did you know that, like, Total likes the same kind of cookies that Anne does! Oatmeal Raison! LOL! I love it! And-

-

MAX:

Shut up!

-

ELLA:

Max! What are you doing here?

-

MAX:

Did you really think that I'd let something like this happen? T'cha! Yeah right! There is no way that I'm letting you get in between me and Fang.

-

SPIFFY:

GRAMMATICAL ERROR!

-

POOKY:

Instead of saying "me and Fang" it should have been "Fang and I-"

-

MAX:

I don't actually care at the moment! Justin, you are about to get messed up!

So you can bet, you won't escape me

I'm the one with whom Fang was meant to be

So I'll make sure your plan ends miserably

And it's gonna be totally awesome!

So just look out, I'll let justice be served

Your face will be torn WHICH IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!

And me and Fang will be lovers

And for me at least, it will be totally awesome.

-

SAINT (in a ridiculously low voice):

No it will not be so totally awesome!

And besides, he'll still love you anyway. That thing with Iggy was just a fling!

-

MAX:

Gee, thanks…

-

SAINT:

Hello, you all. So how have you been?

Did Fang again try to lock Justin in

To a refrigerator or the basement?

-

JUSTIN:

Not so far, though he is sure not content.

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, AND MAX (in harmony):

Now wait a second! Hold on, please don't leave!

We need you to come and visit-

-

SAINT:

-Agreed.

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, MAX, AND SAINT (in harmony):

So now we GO!

And whoa! here we are

Lucky us, Saint could teleport here!

Oh, yeah we're back so now we're gonna force

Iggy and Fang what had gone on of course.

-

ELLA:

Hey look, you guys! Mom, Gazzy, and Angel are here!

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, MAX, AND SAINT (changing keys midway through):

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

-

DR. M

Wel- all of you to my house!

I welcome all of you to home!

Did you know that here at my house

Live hybrids and a talking dog!

Welcome, welcome, welcome home kids!

Welcome hobbits and penguins too!

Now that you're all back here at my house,

I want to introduce myself.

My name is Dr. Martinez. You can all call me Dr. M. But you can call me Mom if you're Max or Ella, or if for some reason you're another one of my children!

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, MAX, SAINT, DR. M, GAZZY, AND ANGEL:

Although she's sometimes lazy and occasionally cruel

Especially to Fang, 'cause she's just that cool

She can make Fang and Ig spill everything

About Justin! Justin!

-

IGGY

Oh My Gosh! Oh Em Gee!

-

FANG:

It's Saint! Oh, hide me!

-

JUSTIN:

Just tell me

Who I am

Then I'll

Leave you be!

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, MAX, SAINT, DR. M, GAZZY, AND ANGEL:

Come on and spill the beans.

Do it right now! And

Tell us!

Tell us!

-

FANG:

I'll never tell you guys!

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, MAX, SAINT, DR. M, GAZZY, AND ANGEL:

Tell us!

Tell us!

-

IGGY:

Uh, Fang? Maybe we should.

-

JUSTIN, NUDGE, ELLA, SPIFFY, POOKY, MAX, SAINT, DR. M, GAZZY, AND ANGEL:

TELL US!

TELL US!

-

FANG:

Oh, fine, I'll tell you.

-:*:--:*:--:*:-

**Review and answer the poll for James Patterson, Team Star Kid, St. Fang of Boredom, and I. **

**Yeah, I barely own this again…**

**But, hopefully you still like me anyway!**

**With lots of heart-shaped cookies,**

**Melody :D**

**P.S: HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
